Fatamorgana
by Iharascarl
Summary: Slaine T / Lemrina V Envers -Seperti sebuah Fatamorgana yang sangat nyata terlihat namun tidak ada. Slaine tidak ada untuk dirinya namun Lemrina selalu menganggap Slaine ada. Disisinya- Untuknya- Bersamanya- Selamanya- Melewati bersama kejamnya kehidupan.


_ Aoki Ei_

_OOC, AU, Typo(s) dan lain-lain_

_Slaine S Troyard / Lemrina V Envers_

_._

_._

"_**Fatamorgana"**_

_._

_._

Lemrina memang bukan siapa-siapa dibandingkan dengan Kakaknya, namun ia membutuhkan Slaine. Bahkan sangat membutuhkannya. Seperti sebuah Fatamorgana yang sangat nyata terlihat. Slaine tidak ada untuk dirinya namun Lemrina selalu menganggap Slaine ada. Disisinya- Untuknya- Bersamanya- Selamanya- Melewati bersama kejamnya kehidupan.

Bagi Lemrina, Slaine adalah sesuatu yang semu. Slaine adalah bayangan- bayangan yang hanya akan menjadi nyata untuk Kakaknya, bukan untuk dirinya. Lemrina melihat kearah langit biru yang sangat indah, Ia sudah tinggal di Bumi saat ini. Yang ia ingat, ia ada disini karena seseorang. Seseorang yang mungkin- sangat ia kenal. Ntahlah ia juga tidak mengerti ini mimpi atau apa.

Lemrina menapaki setapak demi setapak jalan diarea yang ntah apa namanya- Lemrina tidak mengenalinya. Sungguh lemrina tidak mengerti akan hal ini- Mimipi 'kah? Kenyataan 'kah? Mengapa ia tidak ingat orang yang membawanya ketempat seindah ini? Yang ia Ingat hanyalah kenangan pahitnya dahulu saat bersama Slaine. Hanya Kenangan Pahit.

Tiba-tiba saja, Ia sangat terkejut saat melihat kearah sebuah jalan raya- seperti ada genangan air dan seperti ada sosok yang sangat ia kenali postur tubuhnya. Lemrina berlari secepat mungkin kearah genangan tersebut, Namun nyatanya saat ia sudah sampai dijalan yang terlihat seperti genangan air tersebut tidak ada apa-apa dan tidak ada siapa-siapa disana, hanya sebuah jalan raya. Tidak ada genangan air dan juga tidak ada Postur tubuh seseorang yang tadi sempat ia pikirkan- mungkin ini memang tidak nyata- Hanya sebuah Fatamorgana. Namun mengapa Fatamorgana yang muncul adalah bayangan orang tersebut? Mungkinkah 'dia' yang membawanya ketempat ini? Lemrina masih terus bertanya-tanya kepada nalurinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Lemrina-_hime_! Kumohon sadarlah! Bertahanlah! Demi diriku! Aku disini! Disampingmu- Bersamamu – Dan selamanya akan berada disisimu Lemrina-him-" Tiba-tiba Slaine merasakan sebuah tangan mengusap pipi-nya lembut. "Aku tidak apa-apa Slaine, aku sudah bangun sekarang" Ucap sebuah Putri yang sedari tadi namanya terus disebut Oleh Slaine, nafasnya belum pulih secara sempurna. Ia masih kesulitan untuk berbicara, Slaine langsung memeluknya. Mencium aroma menguar seperti bubblegum yang berasal dari rambut halus mengembang bak kapas milik sang putri.

.

.

.

'Apakah ini hanya Fatamorgana?'

'Apakah ini benar-benar Slaine?'

'Apakah ini nyata?'

Lemrina menjambak rambutnya sendiri sampai ia merasakan kesakitan, tunggu- ini berarti bahwa ini semua adalah nyata? Sungguh? Lemrina balik memeluk Slaine, Menyalurkan perasaannya kepada tubuh lelaki yang sekarang sedang memeluknya dengan erat juga. Lemrina tersadar bahwa tadi ia bermimpi—Mimpi buruk. Sangat buruk karena mengingatkannya akan masa lalu disaat Slaine masih sangat jauh untuk ia rengkuh kedalam pelukannya. "Slaine-_sama_? Apakah ini hanya sebuah fatamorgana? Seperti yang kulihat tadi didalam mimpi" tanya Lemrina sambil mengendurkan pelukannya. Slaine melepaskan pelukannya seraya menatap lembut paras Lemrina dengan penuh kekhawatiran "Apa yang kau maksud Lemrina-_hime_? Jadi tadi kau bermimpi? Aku sangat khawatir padamu. Nafasmu terengah-engah dan kau terus memanggil-manggil namaku" Ucap Slaine.

"Jadi ini nyata? Kau disini untukku?" Tanya lemrina tak tergubris dengan apa yang Slaine ucapkan tadi. Ia sangat ketakutan. Takut bahwa ini adalah hanya sebuah fatamorgana seperti dalam mimpinya, takut jika slaine akan meninggalkannya lagi. "Tentu- _Hime-sama_. Aku disini untukmu" Balas Slaine lembut, lalu merengkuh tubuh sang hime kedalam pelukannya. "Aku akan terus disini- Menjagamu – Bersamamu –Melewati hari-hari indah denganmu" Lanjutnya dengan nada penuturan yang dibuat seseksi mungkin hingga membuat sang _hime_ bergidik ngeri. 'Terimakasih, Slaine' Ucap Lemrina dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

A/N : Tengterengtereng saya kembali dengan fic gaje lagi ahahah, Terimakasih banyak untuk yang bersedia baca fic gaje ini T_T Awalnya aku emang benci Lemrina loh. Tapi setelah badai menghantam ombak menerjang(?) Akhirnya aku jatuh cinta sama dia, dan bersedia sekali jika dia canon sama Slaine :"""""""))))))) mind to Review? XD

Sign : Iharascarl


End file.
